


Let Me Love You

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Inuyasha meets his soulmate in an very unlikely place---his twin nieces' preschool. Can he overcome his nervousness and confess?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alannada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/gifts).



> Happy Birthday and Happy New Year @Alannada!!!!!!! Hope you love it!

**Day 1**

He met his soulmate. Inuyasha met his goddamn motherfucking aloof soulmate. Well, to be fair, it wasn’t her fault she was ‘aloof’, her soul must’ve just been dodging the fuck outta his for the past 500 years! But there she was, smiling and laughing… with his half-brother’s twins. Oh yea, she was their teacher.

Fuck a duck. To be fair, Sesshomaru didn’t meet his soulmate until the 21st century either. Honestly, Inuyasha just thought their family was cursed. Then again, originally he thought Sesshomaru was just a fucking prick and would never accept anyone as his chosen.

But there Inuyasha’s soulmate was… beautiful, short, happy, bubbly, her scent of jasmine, honey, and lavender hit him like freight train, her curly black hair sparkled with fixtures of blue when the sun hit it just right, she had the most alluring beautiful gray stormy eyes that he probably could have (who was his kidding, he most _embarrassingly_ did) gotten lost in them, pink, likely, soft and moist lips…

Her mask was pulled down, just hanging off her tiny ear. Her cheeks were slightly flushed--

“Mr. Taisho?”

Fuck he was still staring. Might’ve been drooling. But definitely looked like a goddamn creep.

“S-Sorry, what now?” Smooth.

“Hehehehe, it’s alright; I was just saying what a delight it was having your girls in class today,” Kagome giggled. Oh Gods, her voice was like a goddamn symphony. Written just for him and him alone...

“They’re uh--something,” he snorted. Wow. Had he ever been on a date before? Why was he so--nervous? Awkward. Oh right--because she was his goddamn soulmate!! His. Mother. Fucking. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Soul. Mate.

“Will you be picking up tomorrow as well? Or will your wife?”

“My what--?!”

“Uncle Yash isn’t married!” Towa exclaimed, yanking on his hand.

“Oh goodness--wait--you’re--my apologies! The last name threw me! I thought you were their father! You look--”

“Just like them, it’s fine. No I’m single.” Wow… even smoother. Could have just said he wasn’t their dad but no, had to drop in he was very muchly single. Very much wanting her phone number. Very much wanting her in a number of positions--

“O-Oh, well,” she blushed. She. Fucking. Blushed. Holy. Shit. Did she feel it too? “Will you be picking up tomorrow?”

“Count on it,” he said finally with some newborn confidence. Maybe she did sense the connection. Maybe he should ask his sister-in-law. Fuckin’ Christ. No. That would mean telling his brother. He waved and walked away with the girls in tow, and pulled out his phone to text his brother… How does one say they met the soulmate but also not? Inuyasha really didn’t want to hear it from his brother. Maybe just lie. Maybe just offer to pick up the girls.

[ **Girls are with me. I’ll pick them up again tomorrow.** ] There. That seemed inconspicuous.

[You being helpful is suspicious. Who’s the teacher?]

Goddamnit.

**Day 4**

“The girls are doing really well! They’re adjusting great! Is there anything their father wanted in their reports I send home?”

“No. They think they're fine,” Inuyasha responded.

“It is really sweet of you to pick up the girls everyday; I spoke with their mother this morning and she is just a sweetheart! She was bragging about what a great uncle you are,” Kagome chirped happily.

“O-Oh? I-uhhh--,” Inuyasha stammered like an idiot. Good lord. Think of something nice to say. Something to compliment her on. Hair? No too dull. Dress? No too… friendly. Friendzone shit.

“I just loved it when men show their soft side for kids,” Kagome said dreamily.

Fuck. Him. Up. Is she dreaming about him like he had dreamt about her since four days ago? In more ways than one? Like how it would feel to hold her hand? What it would sound like to have her scream his name while--

“Uncle Yash! Daddy said you were getting us ice cream!” Towa exclaimed as she tugged on his dress pants.

“What--? I never--”

“Uncle Yash, why would father lie?” Setsuna added… Oh, these little fuckers were doing this on purpose!

“Aw, that’s so wonderful! What flavors are you girls going to get?” Kagome asked as she knelt down to be at the girls height.

They rambled off their flavors and Inuyasha swore he was going to have a brain aneurysm. Sesshomaru was fucking dead.

**Day 9**

When was it appropriate to ask out someone’s niece's school teacher? They were almost at two weeks of pickups--one day shy. Did someone start the conversation like, ‘Hey, I’m single, are you? Drinks?’ or ‘What are you doing this weekend?’ or ‘Wanna go back to my place?’

Fuck. Why was Inuyasha so lame?

And the fucking pandemic made this even fucking harder. They couldn’t actually go out because she was human. She had to social distance and everything. Half-demon and demons had been tested and they couldn’t catch the virus even by direct exposure. They were the only ones who could go around anywhere without masks, but even then, they typically stayed at home. They wanted to promote the social distance campaign, wear a mask, and the whole stay at home order. Humans were struggling to wrap it around their heads to just do those simple things, and the fucking Covid would go away.

This wasn’t the first pandemic he and Sess had gone through. Probably wouldn’t be the last either.

But maybe the pandemic did do some good… Not in the people-dying-and-getting-sick-thing. But... He got to see Kagome. Every. Day. Because the same teachers had to be in the same rooms of the preschool and she always was the one to talk to the parents in the afternoons. 

“Oh, good evening Inuyasha,” her melodic voice reached his ears making them twitch happily on the top of his head. His turn. Ok. He had to be cool. Not dumb. Not an idiot. Kagome’s mask was pulled down as usual when he approached. On day six, he had asked her why she wasn’t wearing it and she said it gave her a chance to breathe. Wearing one for nine hours sometimes got to be too much. When it was him or another demonic parent, she felt safe enough to lower it. The thought made him growl that it was straining her and the other humans were too dumb to just get rid of the virus.

“Uncle Yashie!!” Setsuna and Towa cheered.

It was like a bowl dropped. “‘Y-Yashie’…?”

“The girls have non-stop gone on and on about their ‘Uncle Yashie’ today! They were so excited you were picking them up!”

“What the--why--” He stammered. There was no way in fuck he was goin’ by--

Kagome leaned in and whispered into his ear, “It’s so endearing when they pick nicknames… even if they drive you nuts right? It shows they care.”

“Miss Kags, Uncle Yashie--” Dear lord Towa voice faded out as he literally felt he was totally consumed by the beauty brushing against him… She smelled so fucking amazing he thought he might asphyxiate on her natural floral scent… And her breath touching his ear… Son of a bitch. His leg would have stomped if he let it. His cock definitely got a semi. Son of a bitch.

The girls would definitely get ice cream that evening.

**Day 15**

Ok ok ok ok ok. He needed to relax. Inuyasha couldn’t fucking tense every time he saw his soulmate. The words would never come out if he didn’t just chill the fuck out! But Kagome was so beautiful and smelled so great and Jesus fucking Christ! How had it been three weeks since he met her and still didn’t have her number?

It wasn’t fair. His ears drooped. Every time he got up to the front of the line, the girls always had something new to throw at him, making him drop the words on his tongue, and then Kagome’s cute giggle always made him feel like a big pile of mush.

Damnit.

No. Not today. Or there wouldn’t be any fucking ice cream! Little brats were eating him out of house and wallet! Not really. But still--the little cretins were playing him! And he bet he could pin this all back on his jackass brother.

Asshole. Payback would be a bitch when he needed help for something else later. Or maybe this was payback for him fucking with Rin. Damnit. Karma’s a bitch.

Finally, Kagome locked eyes with him and smiled brightly. Maybe he should pay attention--did she do that with every parent? Or was it just him?

“Hi, Mr. Taisho!”

“You--You don’t gotta call me that. Yash is fine,” he stammered. Already. Seriously. He had problems.

“Yash,” she said as though she was tasting it on her tongue, to see if it tasted it.

“It’s short for Inuyasha; friends just call me ‘Yash’. Family sticks to the long drawn out version,” he basically shouted in explanation. What in the hell was wrong with him? Had he ever talked to a female before? 

“Ohhhhh, that makes more sense! Cute!” Cute. She said his name was cute? Oh dear lord. Even though it was kinda an insult to his pride, she thought his name was cute. If he had a tail it would be wagging because she at least liked his name. “Oh I’m sorry! N-Not cute! Strong. Uhm…” Oh and now she was blushing. Fuck. He loved her.

Wait. He had only known her three weeks and he loved her?

Shit.

“Uncle Yashie!!!” The girl chirped. He gonna fucking kill Sesshomaru one of those days.

“Any special plans for the weekend?” Kagome asked, quickly trying to recover from her stammers earlier. There--that was his chance--

“Uncle Yashie is taking us to the zoo,” Towa cheered. Wait?! What?!? NOOOOOOO!!

“I’m what--”

“Ohhhhh! How sweet! That’s so wonderful! I hope you guys have a nice time!” Kagome waved, pulling her mask up and headed back into the preschool

Goddamnit!!!! 

[ **I swear to God, I’m going to fucking kill you.** ]

[Then you wouldn’t be able to see your soulmate everyday because you would be in jail.]

Fucking ASSHOLE!

**D** **ay 30**

Five weeks. Five fucking weeks he knew his soulmate and they were only a on a first name basis. Inuyasha was in love with a girl he could honestly say he didn’t know much about.

Ok well, maybe that wasn’t true. He knew she loved coffee with french vanilla creamer; he even gave Rin some money to take her some in the mornings to which Kagome thanked him kindly for. He knew that she loved her job--she loved children. And he knew his nieces absolutely adored her. He knew that she loved to dance and sing (according to his nieces; because he would be mortified if he ever asked her that). He also knew she was probably one of the nicest people he had ever met.

And some _jackass_ was yelling at her.

Inuyasha stopped his mind from wandering and focused on the human jackass encroaching on her space as she politely kept backing up to maintain distance.

“What do you mean, my kid can’t come tomorrow?”

“Mr. Yao, Rei has a fever. I’m sorry but even without the pandemic, your child has to be fever free for twenty-four hours before they can return.”

“That’s fucking horse shit! I have to work!”

“I’m really sorry but that’s just our policy to keep everyone safe,” Kagome tried to explain. “Also she doesn’t feel well. She woke up from nap and just wanted to stay on her cot.”

“So?? Let her lie down then!”

“We did, sir. But if she is sick, she cannot be at school.”

“So you’re telling me that even if she doesn't have a fever tomorrow morning, she can’t come to school.”

“Tomorrow morning is less than twenty-four hours, Mr. Yao.”

“What if I gave her Tylenol?”

“Mr. Yao--that’s only addressing a symptom; it doesn’t cure her!”

“I just think you’re being prejudiced! She’s teething! Like a normal two year old with molars!”

“How?!?” She yelled.

“You don’t say this kind of shit to half-breed behind me if one of his kids is sick or teething!”

“His children are none of your concern--and even then--”

“Even then, they’re mutts and they still go to this school--”

“Mr. Yao--”

“They could be the ones bringing this shit in! I don't trust half of these studies saying they aren’t carrier!”

“Now see here--”

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and blocked Mr. Yao’s view of her. The little man was certainly full of himself. He didn’t even back down when the hanyou was in view.

“Look here, asshole. My _nieces_ had their teeth since they were one. They ain’t teething. And even if they were, or even if they were sick with a common human cold, their mother would keep them at home because: It’s. The. Rules. Now, beat it, before I complain about your attitude and you can’t even come to this fuckin’ school anymore.”

“Daddy,” Rei finally said, yanking on his pants. “I wanna go home…” 

“Your kid is sick. Go,” Inuyasha ordered firmly.

Mr. Yao looked embarrassed and picked up his kid, heading to his car without another word. 

“Thank you, Inuyasha,” Kagome said quietly from behind him.

“Some people aren’t meant to be parents,” Inuyasha sighed as he turned around to face his soulmate.

“Don’t say that… I’m sure he is just worried about Rei. These are trying times. His wife furloughed and has been helping out at a nursing home under the table. They are worried about him losing his job, but also don’t want her to lose the extra money she’s getting. They’re also expecting.”

“You’re too nice. You can’t let these people walk all over you.”

“Oh, I don’t. But I see why they are acting the way they are. I don’t agree with him on the… half-demon thing. There’s nothing wrong with that. Like I said, I think he’s just scared and didn’t know how to handle it if Rei truly was sick. I’m sure you or Sesshomaru would have been upset too if one of the girls was under the weather. It’s only natural.”

His soulmate saw the best in people. His soulmate was kind. His soulmate was loving. His soulmate was pure. He knew he was in love and it actually wasn’t stupid to think so, either.

**Day 50**

It was getting cooler and some of the parents wanted the teachers to walk the kids to the car rather than them waiting in line. Fuckin’ assholes. Dress appropriately for the weather! The teachers shouldn’t have to get sick carrying your kid to and from the car because you can’t go in the fucking building. Fucking morons!

He got out of the car and waited in line with his demonic brethren who were waiting for their own children. Kagome was rushing to and from car after car and she looked like a mess. Growling, he sent a quick text to his brother and sister-in-law.

[ **This is bullshit. Can’t you guys complain these people are being ridiculous!** ]

[ _What do you mean, Inu? 😕_ ]

[ **This whole ‘teacher taking kids to the car’ shit!** ]

[While I agree it is tedious, if your soulmate’s boss deemed it acceptable, what would have us do, little brother?]

[ **Idk! Something!** ]

[You are there, are you not? Why not complain to her boss then?]

[ _Sesshomaru!😱 Inu has a mouth!_ ]

[ **For fucks sake, don’t text like I’m not in this conversation** ]

[ _Sorry, Inu! But pleaseeeeeeee don’t bother the director. Tow and Set love their school! Don’t get them kicked out!😡😡😡_ ]

[Your soulmate will find herself a widow if you get our children kicked out of the school, little brother.]

Why were Sesshomaru and Rin such assholes? He knew he needed to watch his mouth, not just for his nieces, but because it could harm Kagome. 

Knocking on the door when it was his turn, Kagome, from the other side of the parking lot, made a beeline for him. “Inuyasha! I’ll grab them!”

“I wanna talk to Kaede,” he said.

“O-Oh… Is… something wrong?” Kagome asked, her mask still raised so all he could do was read her eyes.

“Not with you,” he tried to say without gruffness--his irritation wasn’t placed with her, but every-fucking-one else. 

“Uhm, okay, one second,” she said as she hurriedly went back inside to grab the director.

Kaede emerged and as Kagome kept running back and forth, Inuyasha made his point. “Look! This is fucking ridiculous if you think this is working! Look at Kagome! She can barely breathe in that stupid face mask and these parents aren’t takin’ any fuckin regard of it! Everyone is snappy because no one is getting their kid in a timely manner and she can’t be the only one doing this!”

Kaede whole-heartedly nodded, “I know, Inuyasha. I know. I had been going back and forth for a while on what we should do and Kagome volunteered to do this; she wanted to try and help the parents out, knowing they were tired and stressed. I figured I’d let her do it one day to let her humor the parents. So far, you and several others have complained… I got one call saying it took far longer; I got another saying that there should be multiple teachers doing this; I got one more saying how it was still disorderly with demons who stood outside rather than in their cars. You’re likely the only one who said anything about Kagome, noting that she is clearly out of breath.”

“Yea, yea… just… you know.”

“I’ve known you for a long time, Inuyasha. Far too long. Kikyo still asks about you. She does hold regret in not being to work things out. But you cannot fight who you are destined to be with. She knows we remained in contact, and only wishes the best for you.”

“I don’t care about that anymore…” Inuyasha said as he let his eyes drift back to Kagome. The bubbly woman who only cared about others more than herself.

“Thank you, Inuyasha. But, I’m sure you wanted to talk to me more for your _soulmate_ than anyone else though,” Kaede winked. Crazy old bat thought she knew everything…

**Day 51**

“Hey, uhm… Inuyasha?” Kagome said as he, Towa, and Setsuna were about to head back to his car.

It was Monday. Fresh start to a new week. This week he was going to for sure, ask her out. Or something.

“Huh?” Man. He needed a brain transplant. Wasn’t he gonna suck up the courage and ask her out?

“I just wanted to say thank you, you know… for saying what you said to Ms. Kaede.”

“What?? I-I-I didn’t--”

“It’s fine. She didn’t tell me. I just kind of assumed. I’m sorry things have been so hectic and we haven’t been able to talk more. I miss our afternoon chats.”

“Y-Ya… me too. Uh…”

“So…” She said with a giggle. A musical giggle. A song he could listen to on replay everyday. Wow. He was fuckin’ lame.

“So…” He repeated like a moron. Did they even do brain transplants?

His phone chimed just as she was about to talk but he knew it was his sister-in-law. 

[ _Inu! Bring the girls home quick! You and Sess have to have an emergency board meeting! He said you guys are going to go to the Americas! 😣_ ]

His heart fell… He… had to leave? Looking at Kagome, she noticed something was wrong. “What is it? Is everything alright?”

“I--...It looks like Sesshomaru and I have an issue at the company. I may not be back for a while…”

The girls looked up and awe’d their disappointment in unison. Kagome looked upset as well, “O-Oh… That’s uhm… a shame. I’ll--I mean your girls will really miss you. They always talk about how much fun you guys have.”

“Maybe you uh… could send me some pics of them while I’m away?” Oh fuck. Had he done it? Or was he going over the line? Or too far under? Was it discreet enough to get her phone number? Or did she think he was an oversized idiot?

“Really?! Oh I mean--yes! One second--” Kagome said as she grabbed her phone from her leggings side pocket. “Here! I mean, if you're comfortable, just type in your number and I can text you.”

“Well, yea; that’s perfect.” Ok. Don’t be an asshole. Note to self.

“Great! Well, uhm, have a nice trip? I hope it’s okay.”

“I’m gonna be with their father; it’s going to fucking suck.”

He still heard Kagome’s giggle on the plane later that night.

**Day 60**

[And then, Towa jumped up on the cubbies just to get the higher ground on Kyo, then tackled him! I was so shocked!🤯]

[ **She would. She’s protective of Setsuna even though I’m pretty sure Setsuna could lay out her own dad in five seconds. Setsuna ignores most comments. Towa is more like me though.** ]

[I don’t doubt it! 🤣Here! I got a picture of them making you some art! Rin took it home and said she would give it to you when you got back!🤩]

It’d been just over a week since he had seen Kagome. In person anyway. They texted every school day. She’d send him pictures of the girls mainly, but a couple times she sent him a selfie with his nieces. It was his lock screen photo now. Because he was lame as all damn hell. She even asked for a picture so she could show the girls their ‘Uncle Yashie.’ Secretly, he hoped it was for her own screen saver.

But he found out it was kind of easier when there wasn’t a swarm of parents and kids around to actually get to know Kagome rather than just go on the things his senses picked up.

Kagome did love her job, but she actually was in school to be a high school teacher. She loved to write and she was majoring in foreign languages and Japanese. Eventually she wants to teach at the university level and even perhaps travel to other countries. Outside of work, she likes to read. Before the pandemic, she spent a lot of time at the park because she loved to be outdoors. Her favorite color was green. She loved omelets. She had a cat named Buyo. Back at her home, she had a mother, grandfather, and brother.

What struck him odd was, he hadn’t realized Kagome was only nineteen. Sure, he knew she looked younger--but he knew thirty-year-old's who looked like… young too. 

[Does my age bother you?😕]

[ **No...just thought you were older. You don’t act 19** ]

[I guess not. My dad died when I was younger and my mom needed help so… I kinda stepped up.]

[ **Sorry to hear that. Both my parents are gone too** ]

[Your father was the demon, right?]

[ **Yea; the bastard and i shared him** ]

[That’s what I thought I had heard from Rin]

[ **Yep. Died protecting my mother** ]

[I’m so sorry…😢]

[ **It’s been centuries. We’re over it now. People come and people go** ]

She didn’t respond immediately and he felt back for being weird and probably ruining things with her. Until he finally got a text back.

**[** I’ll try not to wander far then 😉]

He smiled.

**Day 90**

[Still no good news?😥]

[ **Fuck I wish…** ]

He was ready to be home. Inuyasha hadn’t been away from home for so long in a while. It wasn’t like his adopted kit Shippo was young anymore--he didn’t have an excuse to keep him at home. Sesshomaru didn’t really force the travel until Shippo was grown and old enough to take care of himself.

They built their company from the ground up and were a worldwide chain for programming. Shippo also had a place in the company, and he had happily taken it when it was offered to him. When the girls grew up, they would also be offered positions. They wanted it to stay within the family. Afterall, family is what made them live longer than other youkai in this day and age.

But for now, it was just Sesshomaru, him, and Shippo. So when shit went wrong, it went wrong. Luckily, they didn’t need sleep that much and could work basically all night. The fact it had been a month and he hadn’t been able to return home was driving him mad.

The only thing that kept him going was the fact Kagome was texting… even on days where the girls didn’t have school. She even added him on SnapChat and would send videos of her and her friends. She would dialogue what she was doing that day, what kind of weird ass quarantine game they would play, who her friends were, and even what she was eating for dinner. Sometimes she would even send him a video asking what he was doing. To that he always ended up taking a picture in the boardroom saying ‘jackshit’. There would always be a text chat in the app sent back of LOL or her bitmoji laughing.

Sometimes she would even record the games her and her friends play after they all yelled, “Hey Yash!!!” Landmines was some weird ass drinking game--but honestly looked kinda fun. Then they played hide n go seek in the dark. Weird ass pranks where they would tape the pull up on the shower nozzle so that when someone would go into take a shower it’d spray them before it got warm. 

…

…

…

…

What the fuck was she typing and deleting so much?? Was he too crass? She seemed like she enjoyed his cursing and his, as she put it, ‘real’ personality.

[I miss you. Not that Rin isn’t wonderful and a great mother, but I do miss seeing you after school. I hope that’s not too… over the line. I just felt like we kinda had a connection? Maybe?😳]

[ **No. Def not all in your mind... I have given my number out to probably 10 people** ]

[LOL DON’T LIE 🤣🤣🤣]

He screenshot his contacts and literally had : Old Woman, Dick-head, Wolf-shit, Wolf-shit’s Mate, The Runt, Rin aka Sis, Kagome Higurashi, Dumbass who got a Tattoo on his head, Gay-asshole, Bald jackass

[OMG WHY ARE RIN AND I THE ONLY ONE WITH NICE NAMES!? LOL]

Oh fuck… Didn’t even think about that.

[ **You both don’t piss me off?** ]

[Ha! You must not know me then! I never back down from a fight! 🙃]

[ **I saw your claws comin’ out when Mr. Yao was talking to you. Don’t gotta tell me** ]

[So… who are all these people? Friends? Family? Sorry if I’m being too personal…]

[ **Not at all** ]

He told her about his friends Koga and Ayame. How they had kept peace between the regions back in the feudal times. He told her how he and his brother made amends (even though Sesshomaru was still a stoic asshole). How he met Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu at a bar one night and they wouldn’t leave him the fuck alone. How they were still friends. He told her about Shippo, his runt. 

[Oh I didn’t know you had a child! I thought--well I guess you’re a demon and you outlived you wife?]

[ **No. Literally saved him from some demons, the runt wouldn’t leave me be. Kinda glad though. Definitely saved me from myself.** ]

[Aw...That’s really sweet. Probably why you’re so good with the girls!😍]

[ **Maybe** ]

[So… you’ve never been married?]

[ **Nah. Dunno is you noticed but I’m kinda a dick** ]

…

…

…

…

…

For Fuck’s sake!!! 

[ **Also hanyou are really uhm… not wanted. Accepted. Whatever. So. But I got everything I want.** ]

[Everything?]

[ **Mostly.** ] Everything but you.

[Don’t you want someone to love? Someone to hold you at night? Someone to hold at night?]

It’d be nice. [ **Only if it’s the right person** ]

…

…

…

…

…

[I hope you find her.] Well that was short. How should he even respond to that? “Yea--found her,” No. That’d be too lame. “Still looking,” fuck no! Wrong message.

[ **Think I might have found her** ] There. Aloof enough.

[🥰]

Inuyasha swore he was going to have a heart attack. An emoji never made him that happy before.

**Day 92**

It was 3 _fucking_ am in the morning. Who the fuck was calling him in the middle of the goddamn--Kagome. Her name and picture with Towa and Setsuna was lighting up his screen. Scrabbling to sit up, he reached over and grabbed his phone.

“Old man?” Shippo said sleepily from the doorway.

“Go back to sleep, Runt.”

“Who’s callin’ you?”

“Nevermind. Just go back to bed,” Inuyasha said oddly patiently. Shippo raised his eyebrow but did what he was told. Once he heard his son’s door click, he swiped open his phone, “Hello?”

“ _Inuyasha?_ ” He heard her soft voice full of tears.

“Kagome--what’s wrong?” 

“ _I’m sorry… I-I know it’s late._ ”

“Shhh, shhh, nevermind that; what’s wrong? Why’re ya cryin’?”

“ _My mom--My mom just called and said that she and Sota tested positive for Covid. Grandpa was visiting a nearby shrine so thankfully he’s going to be staying there. But… I can’t go home. Midterms are just finishing and my friends--their families don’t want me to be around them because of everything going on--especially because I’m working at a preschool. I--I don’t know what I’m gonna--_ ”

“Kagome… Call Rin. She’ll let you stay with her or I can tell her to drop a key off at your dorm and you can just stay at my place.”

“ _I--I didn’t call to ask you for a place to stay-_ -”

“But I’m giving you one, Kagome.”

“ _Inu-_ -”

“I just want you safe. It’s fine. If anything, I’m sure my nieces would love to have you as company but if you’d rather be alone, you can do that as well at my place.” Maybe he was being too forward. Too invasive. But he didn’t care. The fact he wasn’t there was driving him insane to hear her cry so helplessly and knowing she literally had no one there that was helping her. 

“ _Inuyasha_ …”

“What?” He asked gruffly, annoyed by the whole situation. Inuyasha was probably just fucking crazy. But… she was _his_ soulmate. How could he not care? How could he not want to help her? Besides… her scent on his bed? Best holiday gift ever when he got back. Inuyasha couldn’t wait to burry his head in the pillow that would smell just like her hair and even sniff the area her sex rested and even lick--

“ _I… I don’t know what to say. I was just… I don’t--Thank you…_ ”

“Y-You’re welcome. I’m sorry that your family is going through this. Are you alright?” Thank fuck. He needed the distraction. Fuck this was hard. So was his cock. He clearly was sleep deprived since he couldn’t seem to focus. 

“ _Just scared. I just wish this would stop_.”

“I know.” He did know. Every century something liked this occurred.

“ _Can… Can you tell me about some of the other ones?_ ”

“Uhhh---yea I can--”

“ _Oh no! Inuyasha it’s like--the middle of the night there! I’m so sorry! We can--just call me or--darnit, you can just text me--Gods, what was I thinking!?_ ”

“In 1901 it was the Spanish Flu that kinda started reeping people,” he began and she instantly stopped rambling. He told his first hand experiences and she listened actively; Kagome chimed here and there with questions or comments. They were on the phone for five hours. Inuyasha didn’t want to hang up, but he had to get ready for work and he knew she needed to sleep. Her words began to slur and her comments started to make less and less sense.

Chuckling, he finally said, “You should go to bed; you are just a weak _human_ after all.”

“ _Nuh uhhhh_ ,” she whined.

“Go to sleep, Kagome. We’ll talk tomorrow. Call me when you wake up.”

“ _It’s not… an inconvenience or anything?_ ”

“Nah. If anything, it’s the best part of my month hearing your voice.” Wow, he was cheesy as fuck. Hopefully she was tired enough to let that line roll out of her mind.

“ _O-Ok… G-Goodnight, Inuyasha_.”

“Night, Kagome.”

So what if he didn’t get more than three hours of sleep? He got to talk to Kagome… That was the most rejuvenating part of the whole trip.

**Day 108**

“ _You get to come home?!!_ ” Kagome chirped excitedly into the phone.

“Yep--we’re heading back in a couple days.”

“ _Is Shippo excited?_ ”

“Beyond. He hates speaking English.”

“ _Why??? I think it’s kinda fun!”_

“Of course you do, nerd. But he prefers German or Polish. He prefers European crap. Fancy little twerp.”

“ _Hehehehe_ ,” she giggled musically. “ _He is_ your _child_.”

“Adopted. Didn’t teach him those tastes.”

“ _Oh, of course not_ , Mr. Taisho.”

“You trying to say my last name is too fancy?”

“ _Hmmmm_ …” Inuyasha could tell the cheeky little wench was trying to get him riled up. She wasn’t kidding when she said she held her own in arguments. Kagome likely secretely majored in debate and that was why she ended up learning a bunch of fucking languages. Because then she could argue with anyone or anything that moved.

“Cheeky little thing, ain’t ya?”

“ _Warned you,_ ” Kagome said easily.

“So what you doing this weekend?”

“ _This weekend? Uhm… probably nothing. Maybe drinking your fancy scotch while you're away since I have a key to your place._ ”

“OI!”

“Old man---” Shippo groaned. “Can you not flirt when I’m sitting right here??”

“Listen, you little runt--”

“ _Oh!! Hi Shippo!!_ ”

“Hey Kagome,” Shippo greeted with a smirk. Little shit thought he was sooooo funny.

“ _I heard you’re excited to come home!_ ”

“Yea, my girl misses me,” Shippo informed Kagome.

Inuyasha put the phone on speaker so that he could put the phone down on the table in front of them.

“ _Awwww, you have a girlfriend? I didn’t know! Inuyasha neglected to mention that_!”

“He doesn’t like to think I’m getting laid while he’s not,” Shippo said, hautily making Inuyasha spit the bourbon out he had begun drinking.

“SHIPPO! WHAT THE FUCK!!”

Kagome was dying of laughter. Her laugh rang out so loudly he swore he could literally _hear_ the tears falling from her eyes. “ _Oh my Gods, that was so crude. You guys are insane_!”

“I’m not an actual kid anymore. I’ve been an adult for a couple centuries now.”

“ _Ohhhhh, I got ya. But you still call him your father?_ ”

“Old man--he never got the title of ‘dad’. He banned that,” Shippo said.

“Yea! Because I wasn’t about to have a fox twerp calling me ‘dad’ all over feudal Japan!”

“ _Oh goodness. So… what’s your girlfriend’s name Shippo?_ ”

“Souten. She’s a sweetheart. We’re actually soulmates.” Oh. Fuck.

“ _Soulmates? Demons have a soulmate?_ ”

“Yep!”

“ _O-Oh… Interesting_.” He shot the dirtiest look he could at Shippo and Shippo mouthed ‘sorry’. Fucking little idiot!

“Y-Yea--look--about this weekend--” Inuyasha started.

“ _Oh yes, uhm. Actually, I have some tests I need to study for… You know. Finals and stuff._ ” He knew she was lying. She had finals in another couple of weeks and she was overly prepared for them. It was _almost_ annoying. Just almost. 

“Wait--Kagome--”

_“I have to go; talk to you later!_ ” And then the phone disconnected. If he could kill his kitsune child, he would have.

“You haven’t told her she’s your soulmate?”

“No, you little dumbass. You don’t just shove that down a human’s throat until they’ve been well and courted.”

“Sorry, pops.” Shippo looked genuinely sorry and guilty. Son of a bitch.

“No--I just miscalculated. She makes me crazy stupid. Like… fuck. I really questioned if I dreamt all the dates I’ve been on before. I feel like a fuckin’ teenager going through puberty,” Inuyasha scoffed as he dropped his head into his hands.

“Did you talk to Sesshomaru about it?”

“Rin basically knew she was his soulmate. The asshat only talked to her and was only nice to her. Not hard to figure out.”

“Touché… Hm. Well… I think you’re out of options, pop. You’re gonna have to tell her or lose her.”

“When is our flight?”

“Noon on Saturday. Supposed to land around five. Why?”

“I’m gonna see if I can change to today.”

Shippo smiled brightly with his playful emerald eyes, “Do it, Old man. Go get your girl.”

“Gotta make a quick call first,” Inuyasha said as he dialed his sister-in-law with his plan.

**Day 110**

Inuyasha was fucking exhausted. Twelve fucking hours on a flight. Jesus fuck. The things he did for love. He had called Kaede when he landed to let her know what was going on revolving Kagome. Thank fuck Kaede always liked him. He knew she would help organize on her end so that Kagome would be free to come home with him--or rather, leave with him. Shit. He was obviously sleep deprived. That was why he let his mind go right into the gutter.

But when Kaede answered the phone he felt his stomach drop. “ _Kagome is not here, Inuyasha. We had to send her home early._ ”

“Where did she go??”

“ _I’m not sure; it looked like a car from your company came to get her though._ ”

“Thanks,” he said as he hung up the phone calling Rin.

“ _Inu!!!_ ”

“Rin--did Kagome call you for a ride??”

“ _Yes; she said she wasn’t feeling well and I sent a car to collect her. Jaken said he was going to take her to your home since it was closer than her own._ ”

“Thanks, Rin. Sorry--you’re gonna have to pick up the twerps. I’ll visit them tomorrow.”

“ _They’ll understand, Inu. Especially since she’ll be ‘Auntie Kags’ soon enough_.”

“For fuck’s sake--”

“ _Bye, love you_!” And the phone was disconnected. Fuck. At least he got to go home and relax. 

Texting Jaken for a ride, he waited maybe fifteen minutes before he got picked. They exchanged insults, per usual, and then Jaken drove off. It was a quick ride. He lived in a condo right outside of the city. He didn’t need a lot; he lived fairly minimalistically. 

Jaken stopped right in front of his place and Inuyasha got his bag before closing the door. Fumbling for his keys, he opened the door. Fuck. He was so fucking nervous. And tired. The door opened and he was hit immediately with the scent of sickness. Kagome.

Setting his bag down, he raced into the bedroom and found her passed out on his futon with her blanket she must've brought over to sleep with. Inuyasha knelt down next to the bed and brushed the hair that was sticking to her face away from her. Fuck. She was hot. She was shivering. She was definitely sick.

“Kagome?” He asked quietly, voice full of worry.

“Ugh…” Her eyes squinted shut, likely trying to focus on his voice before she opened up her hazy gray eyes. “Inu...Yasha…?”

Slowly, he lifted her to his chest and cupped her cheek. Kagome wasn’t tan, her skin was always a milky cream color but currently, she was paler than normal and her face was flushed, not a good way. 

“Hey… heard you were sick,” he said softly.

“What… day is it? I didn’t mean to--”

“I caught an earlier flight to surprise you. Guess it was a good thing, too. Come on, let’s get you out of your work clothes and into something more comfortable. Did you take any medicine?”

“Didn’t have any,” she mumbled as she turned to face his chest. “S-sorry I’m here.”

“What? Don’t be! I’m--I’m glad you are. I woulda called Sango and located you if you weren’t. Do you have some clothes?”

“No,” she whined, her voice was so raspy and it broke his heart.

“Alright lemme…” Towa and Setsuna hadn’t been sick and honestly, he couldn’t remember a time of Shippo falling ill either. Aside from the time the moron ate tranquilizers. Dumb fuck. “Let’s get you in one of my shirts--it’ll cover you since you're a midget,” he tried to joke, trying to make light of the situation.

“I’m sorry,” she cried. 

His ears dropped onto his head and he did the only thing he could, he exuded a calming rumble from deep within his chest. His demonic half encouraged it, insisted upon it really, in order to try and comfort his soulmate. Inuyasha felt Kagome relax in his hold before he lifted her into a sitting position.

“Everything hurts,” she moaned pitifully.

“Probably the fever. I’m gonna have Jaken pick up some medicine and some groceries. Is there anything that sounds good?”

“N-No, you don’t hafta--”

“Popsicles and soup then,” he sighed as he released her to go to his closet to get one of his tee shirts from the rack. “Do you uh… need help?”

Kagome blushed, more than she had been previously due the fever, and bit her lip as it trembled. “N-No... I--I can do it.”

“If you can’t, it’s fine. I’ve been sick--not often. But I do know what it feels like. It’s ok to be weak here. You’re safe.”

“Inuyasha…” Now he wasn’t sure if it was the fever or something else making her cheeks rosey and her eyes hazy…

“Come on,” he swallowed roughly. He helped her dress, much to her embarrassment but he made sure he showed no form of discomfort or even arousal. Inuyasha kept it as platonic as possible. Trying his hardest, he tried not to subtly study every curve and dip of her gorgeous body. In due time, the hanyou knew he could do that later with better permission. He was thankful his demonic half recognized how sick she was, because not once did his mind fall prey to his lustful thoughts. No, at that moment, it was only consumed with making her feel better, making her comfortable, and making sure she felt safe and cared for.

He ordered some food and then once Jaken delivered it, he proceeded to heat it up for her. Keeping her entertained, he pulled out his futon and moved his couch against the wall so she could watch television while he unpacked and got everything ready for her. Once she ate, he made her take some medicine. By nightfall, she looked better.

Kagome was still sick, but at least now she was hydrated, fed, and the medicine was helping alleviate her symptoms.

“I can’t thank you enough, Inuyasha. Honestly I thought I was imposing…” She said sitting up on the futon next to him as some dumb ass ABC drama played out.

“Why’d you think that?”

“I uhm… I kinda got in my own head. But… I did a lot of thinking today while you took care of me,” she confessed as she hesitantly leaned against his side. His arm automatically went around her waist. Sighing, he buried his head into her hair and breathed in the heavy scent that was so Kagome.

“Oh?” 

“It--It’s okay if I’m not your soulmate. I thought maybe I was… But even if I’m not, I still--I still want to try this? I mean us--I mean, if that’s what you want,” she stammered as she pushed her head into his chest. He only chalked up her lack of confidence due to the cold or whatever she had. Kagome, _his_ Kagome, was a fighter. “I still would like to be with you… for as long as I can be. Unless, that’s not what you want.”

“Who said you ain’t my soulmate?”

She gasped and pulled away. Fuck. Too much? Probably. God, she made him stupid. Maybe if they ever got together, she could make him smarter, better with words.

“I-I’m--but--you never--”

“To be fair, you never said anything either. Didn’t know if you could sense it or not. Also, didn’t wanna drop that bomb on you one-hundred-nine days ago.”

“You’ve… been keeping count of how long we’ve known each other?” Her head was out of his chest and now tearfully gazing into his eyes.

“It’s not everyday you meet your soulmate,” he scoffed, smiling shyly back. Because he was lame. As hell.

“So… then… we’re--we’re really--”

“And I thought I was terrible with words,” he smirked as he kissed her forehead.

“Inuyasha,” she sighed.

**Day 130**

It took Kagome two weeks to finally overcome her fever. Apparently, it was Covid. Luckily Inuyasha was immune and happily cared for Kagome. Since he had been out of town for over a month, he decided to cash in some sick days so he could care for his mate. Sesshomaru begrudgingly agreed. Jackass.

Towa and Setsuna dropped by a couple of times to hang out with them. They ate dinner with them and watched cartoons. They were more than happy Uncle Yashie was back and he had finally confessed to Auntie Kags his little secret.

“Uncle Yashie?” Towa asked.

“What?”

“Did Auntie Kags move in with you?” 

Inuyasha nearly choked on his rice. They hadn’t really discussed much. Just that they were officially dating. With her being sick, it wasn’t the right time to be talking about all of that. His focus, his _demon’s_ focus, was to get her well enough again so they could communicate about all of that.

“Probably after this school year. I won’t have to live in my dorm anymore,” Kagome said rather confidently. Well damn. That was easy. 

“When are you mating?” That made Kagome choke. Setsuna may have earned a cookie for making Kagome waver in her speech.

“Not until Kagome’s ready, brat. Also that’s grown-up talk.”

“Daddy said you’re just… What'd he say, Set?” Towa asked.

“He said Uncle Yashie is pussy-footing around because he doesn’t know how.” 

Inuyasha rose from the table and headed to grab his phone from his room. Kagome called after him but Inuyasha was ready.

[Your mate taught your children the term ‘pussy-footing’ and also told them I don’t know how to fuck.]

Inuyasha smirked when he saw the message had been read and then the tiny text that appeared after:

[ **The girls are gonna stay with you tonight Inu. Sesshomaru might be killed in his sleep and the girls don’t need to witness that** ]

Ahhhhhhh… Good old Karma.

**Day 180**

“Inuyasha!” Kagome chirped. He smiled as he walked towards her. Inuyasha had gotten accustomed to picking the girls up late so that he could drive them and Kagome home. 

It had been a full school year since he had met Kagome. It had taken just over seven months for him and Kagome to officially be living together. They hadn’t officially mated yet, but they were doing… other things to kill the time until they were ready for the commitment. He wanted her to be done with school. He wanted her to know she had the freedom to still do what she wanted--that just because they were destined for each other, that she had to cave to his life. They had more than enough time for all of that later. 

“Kagome,” he greeted her with a soft smile. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. Hard. Promising everything that was to come to him later. His own arms wrapped possessively around her waist and time seemed to stand still.

“Ewwww, Uncle Yashie! Auntie Kags! Not in front of the childrens!” Towa scolded. Fucking brats.

“Kagome, you have a nice summer break,” Kaede called from her car.

“You too, Ms. Kaede!”

“Inuyasha, behave yourself,” Kaede chuckled.

“Whatever, old hag,” he grunted with no anger. How could he be angry? He had everything he wanted and more, right there in his arms. 

“Shall we?” Kagome asked, Towa and Setsuna at her sides. As she lowered her arms from his neck, she took both of their tiny hands in hers/ 

“Yea,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, loving how domestic everything was with her. How natural everything came. Inuyasha loved Kagome, and she loved him. And one day, they would have a small nuclear family of their own, but until then, their nieces and Shippo were all they needed. They got to love each other fully, and completely.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy New Year~!


End file.
